Fascia is a layer of fibrous connective tissue beneath the skin that attaches, stabilizes, encloses, separates muscles and other internal organs, and performs other functions. The tissue allows for proper functioning of muscles with respect to one another and nerve communications, among other dynamic operations. When fascia tissue becomes damaged by injury, tissue knots, or other medical reasons, it can take time to correct itself. Alternatively, fascia distortions of all types can be repaired by direct manipulation, such as fascial release and/or therapy, to allow for proper functioning of the tissue and allow the underlying muscle as well as other bodily functions to properly operate. In some cases, damaged fascia can be repaired without much difficulty, while in other cases, restoring fascia to its proper form can take considerably more effort. For instance, treatment with a fascia therapy device can cause bruising, swelling, and localized muscle pain. Fascia, when properly treated, can considerably reduce the dimples in skin caused by cellulite, as well as many other cosmetic benefits to the skin and shape of the body.
It is common after fascial release for skin or tissue to bruise or appear to bruise as a result of blood flow. Contusion can be unappealing and long lasting. Pain and swelling may be associated with bruising or the appearance of bruising, and may cause discomfort. In a bruise or appearance of bruising, distress to tissue may cause capillaries to break under the skin, allowing blood to escape and become visible. As time progresses, blood may seep into the surrounding tissues, causing the bruise to darken and spread. Nerve endings within the affected tissue detect the increased pressure which, depending upon the severity and location, may be perceived as pain or pressure.
Means for treating light bruises or their appearance are limited and may include rest, ice, compression, elevation, painkillers and, later in recovery, light stretching exercises. Immediate application of ice while elevating the bruised area may help reduce swelling. Although, the need remains for additional approaches.
Moreover, there is active interest in the cosmetics industry in developing products that may be applied topically to the skin to counteract adverse changes in the skin, such as loosening of skin and bruising. As subcutaneously fat loss occurs, the connective tissue, fibers, and other structures in the dermal and sub-dermal layers can remain, leaving the skin loose. As a result, cosmetic products that reverse or forestall such changes are increasingly in demand as consumers continually seek to improve the appearance of excess skin, muscle pain, bruising, and swelling resulting from treatment with, for example, a fascia tissue device.